


things you said (at 1AM)

by LittleMusing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I NEED FLUFF AFTER THE PAIN THAT IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't think they stay up that late so often, but he's made a list anyway. | Friend sent me a tumblr prompt for a mini-fic and boy is it mini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said (at 1AM)

**Author's Note:**

> The full list of prompts: http://fortunaourania.tumblr.com/post/140356914317/
> 
> If I have any ideas I'll add to this and make it a collection, and I'm definitely only wanting nice, happy ones. They don't need any more pain ;_;

Kenma knows how strange the late night hours can be, when people are running on adrenaline and can’t sleep, or instead, are forcing themselves awake. He learns that 1AM is what Shouyou thinks is the perfect time to ask ‘what if’ questions.

“What if Kuroo-senpai has neat hair?”

The mental image conjured at such a late hour almost causes Kenma to vault out of bed and send his laptop crashing to the floor. Fortunately, the laptop is spared a disastrous fate and both parties on the Skype call are merely sharing muffled laughter.

“Don’t,” Kenma manages, after taking many minutes to regain his breath. Shouyou agrees, and they finally turn off for the night.

These occasions don’t happen _that_ frequently, as volleyball activities are guaranteed to tire them out, but it feels often enough that Kenma begins to compile a list of these questions and starts asking some of his own. As they get closer, the questions veer into more thoughtful territory.

What if you studied at Karasuno/Nekoma? What if we were the same age? What if I lived in Miyagi/Tokyo? What if you didn’t play volleyball? What if we’d never met?

The last one puts them in a sombre mood, and they decide to not answer the hypothetical. Kenma’s almost dozing off, when he hears one last question for the night: “What if we went out, _out_?”

“Aren’t we already?” slips out of Kenma’s mouth, and he’s far too sleepy to backpedal. Dimly, he thinks it wouldn’t be so bad. There’s a strangled squawk on the other end of the line.

“Love you too,” he mumbles, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> someone send me art of Kuroo w/ neat hair to my tumblr @ fortunaourania


End file.
